Power Fists
|released = 13.0.0 |attribute = |attackspeed = 89 |mobility = 50 |cost = 10 |Level required = 6 |theme = Futuristic/royal Theme |number = 255}} The is a Melee weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance They are two large blue, gold plated large fists with red jewels covering them as details. When equipped, they cover the player’s arms completely. Strategy Tips * Spam this in Knife Party to get easy wins. * It is useful on maps such as Knife/Pool Party, Coliseum or Silent School. * It also works very well in Duel maps such as Ice Palace. * This weapon has medium-high mobility, but not the best. ** If you want to be extremely mobile, equip a melee that has at least a mobility of 90. * This weapon has the Slows Down Target trait. Use this to prevent your opponent from escaping a short-ranged fight. * Use this for additional armor. * Mobile players tend to be sitting duck if took a direct hit from this weapon. ** Finish them off with a highly efficient weapon. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Nowadays this weapon is used for "intimidation" and usually players who have this are very agressive. Counters * Pickoff its users from medium or long range. * Weapons with Damage Sphere effect are great counters against this, as it will continually do damage to the opponent at a higher rate than the weapon itself (this will force the opponent to retreat). * Do not get in close combat. A deadly close quarter weapon if engage them in short ranged dogfight. Make sure you are dodging punches while punishing him/her or this will render you a sitting duck. ** However, this weapon's slow down ability is not as effective as others. Recommended Maps * Knife Party * Atlantis Equipment Setups Equip a lethal long ranged weapon, like the One Shot or Third Eye. Trivia * This weapon, along with the Excalibur, the Reaper, the Poseidon Trident, the Third Eye and the Eraser have had their crosshairs changed to be more unique. * This Weapon could be a reference to an NES Game Punch Out. * This and other mythical clan weapons are the only ones who have the armor bonus attribute. * It got severely nerfed in 15.1.0 Update for balancing, taking 4 punches to kill. The nerf also applied to Steampunk counterpart as well. ** However, it was 2 punches in the head shortly after the Update released. *** It got reduced 3 punches kill with the Steampunk Fists due to HP and Armor increase released from 15.1.0. *** However, since the 15.5.0 update, more players using this due to the armor bonus, and the fact that Dark Force Saber is nerfed. *Before 17.0.0, it needed 10 to be crafted. As of 17.0.0, it requires 250 , alongside the Excalibur, the Reaper, the Poseidon Trident, the Third Eye and the Eraser. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Slows Down Target Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Parts Items Category:Clan Legend Category:Mythical